This invention relates to article handling apparatus, particularly but not exclusively apparatus forming part of a manufacturing system for articles of the tobacco industry such as cigarettes or cigarette packets.
Machines for packing cigarettes typically form and seal a packet blank around a bundle comprising a collation of cigarettes contained in a foil wrapper. For a relatively short time after formation it is necessary to constrain the newly-formed packet in its desired final shape until the adhesive used to seal the packet sets. For this reason such machines commonly have packet stabilising or drying regions including a drum or similar conveyor arranged at the exit end of the machine and which maintain the shape of the packet for a predetermined period before delivering it from the machine. In one of its aspects the present invention provides apparatus capable of use for this purpose.
According to a first aspect, the invention provides apparatus for handling articles of the tobacco industry, comprising a plurality of holders each having means for receiving at least one article, and conveyor means adapted to convey holders and including at least two conveyors arranged in series, whereby articles may be transferred between said conveyors while constrained and protected in a holder.
The articles could comprise newly-formed packets, so that the apparatus forms part of a drying station of a machine for packing cigarettes, particularly in hinged-lid packets. Alternatively, the articles could be groups of cigarettes formed into collations at or near a cigarette making machine, or bundles of wrapped collations of cigarettes ready for packing. Thus the apparatus could be provided between the collation former and the bundle former and/or between the bundle former and the packet former, and/or between the packet former and a delivery station (i.e. in this latter case as part of a packet drying station).
In all cases the receiving means of the holder preferably comprises a recess or other formation adapted to maintain the geometry or integrity of the article and to protect it during conveyance. The holders may preferably also be formed with features separate from said receiving means which are adapted to interface with the conveyor means. By loading the articles into holders which subsequently interface with conveying means further handling of the articles is effectively eliminated: this can be important in avoiding damage or degradation of delicate articles such as cigarettes or packets (particularly when newly-formed).
Conveying apparatus which handles articles in holders, which may be substantially rigid, is less prone to product-related faults, as the interface with the holders can be made more precise, with no variation in geometry as inevitably happens with articles such as cigarettes or packets. In addition, articles maintained and protected in holders may be handled in ways which would not be appropriate for handling unprotected articles, e.g. they may be stacked to increased levels without risk of crushing, and the holders may be subjected to increased impacts by pushers or the like. Additionally, the product itself may be handled better: for example, where the article is a collation of cigarettes conveyed from the vicinity of a cigarette making machine to a cigarette packing machine the occurrence of crossed cigarettes in the conveying path between the machines may be considerably reduced as compared with conventional forms of conveyance such as in a mass flow stream or in trays.
The holders may provide convenient temporary storage for articles in manufacturing processes. It is known in the tobacco industry to link machines with conveyor means which includes a variable capacity buffer reservoir between the machines so that one machine can continue to operate (at least temporarily) if the other machine stops for any reason. Thus, buffer reservoirs are commonly provided between linked cigarette making and packing machines and between cigarette packing and wrapping machines. Apparatus according to the present invention including conveyor means incorporating a buffer reservoir for holders may be employed in these positions or in any other positions between machines or parts of machines. The buffer reservoir may be of variable capacity.
Linking machines or parts of machines with apparatus incorporating conveyor means for holders can provide improved efficiency and flexibility. For example, the conveying apparatus need not be different for different sizes of article: holders of similar external shape may be used with different article receiving means, or the same holders could be used with a different article receiving means (e.g. a removable insert). Thus, where the apparatus is required to handle articles of different sizes this may be relatively easily achieved by replacement or modification of the holders.
According to another aspect, the invention provides apparatus for handling articles of the tobacco industry, including means for conveying a plurality of separable holders on an endless path adjacent the exit end of a cigarette packing machine, and means for loading newly-formed s packets into holders on said endless path, said conveying means being arranged to convey said packets in said holders through a packet stabilising or drying region. In a preferred arrangement the apparatus includes conveyor means (e.g. a fluted drum) for conveying a line of holders transversely, and means for advancing the line in a lengthwise direction during said transverse movement, so that holders may be successively loaded at one end of the line and removed from the other end of the line.